Talk:Order of Apostasy
Discussion Heh. No more 55hp SB monks in GWF. — Stabber 08:15, 29 March 2006 (CST) :Hmmm where there ever 55hp SB monks used in PvP? Havent seen them. But for PvE, I guess they didnt want to have to include something like Finger of Chaos in every region to make it un-soloable. --Xeeron 17:35, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::It's not like you're gonna face this skill in every PvE region. If the Echovald Forest is any indication, you could far the Growths and many groups of the Wardens with a 2 man 55/SS team. --Karlos 19:11, 29 March 2006 (CST) 1. Is the Range to OoA similar to Heal Party or other "party" based spells? 2. Does the loss of health from this spell count as a sacrifice? I assume no since it states lose #% health and not Sacrifice, but think its worth noting do to certain skills such as Scourge Sacrifice and Dark Aura will have adverse effects depending on the answer. --Amokk 11:37, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :i think the range is "selection range" or as far as you can hold an enchantment, based on the other orders. :i would think it does, but i can't say for certain. simple to test with a scrimage thou. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:41, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Does it mean max health or current health in description? -Desiner 14:49, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Max. --Fyren 18:56, 7 March 2007 (CST) Do spirits attacks trigger this? It would be a total ownage Rt/N with pain shadowsong bloodsong anguish etc.Bloodhun7er 23:35 8 august 2007 (CST) :Spirits are not part of the party and are considered allies, so no.--Darksyde Never Again 20:16, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Twins? There are two Huans. The one with Apostacy and the Ranger one with Broad Head Arrow. Sausaletus Rex 09:22, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Use with Barrag? they're both eilites so that can't happen. This should be removed. Of course you can use it with Barrage --- just not on one character. Like all orders, when cast, it's applied to the whole party in range. --Kit Engel 01:15, 11 May 2006 (CDT) With Arcane Mimicry, it can happen on one character. --RolandOfGilead 18:35, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Monk Enchantments? Haven't tested it out yet, but does this drain health if you remove a non monk enchantment? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 172.188.142.58 ( ) 16:22, 10 July 2006. :No. That's why it says "Monk Enchantment". See also Rend Enchantments. — 130.58 (talk) (17:56, 10 July 2006 (CDT)) Physical damage only This only works on physical attacks now, I think. Not sure which update changed it, but the desc's different, too. --Kit Engel 02:49, 4 November 2006 (CST) :When was this change made? I don't see any notes on any of the skill update pages down through november, and the change on the wiki template occurred just last december. I just noticed it myself when wanding wasn't ripping off singles like it used to. Was it a stealth update? Merengue 02:17, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Has this been confirmed against the in-game skill description? As for stealth updates, if this is the case, that would be rather annoying (ie, fair enough of Anet to rebalance or change skills as need be, but would be nice to see it mentioned on the Game Updates page, which they have been pretty good with in the past). --Wolfie 19:30, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::ALL orders trigger on physical damage ONLY, always been this way, see Order of Pain, and Order of the Vampire--Thelordofblah 19:43, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::::Order of Apostasy, as per Wiki's prior description, my own experience wanding off enchants, and GuildWarsGuru's own outdated, but useful for this situation, skill page http://guildwarsguru.com/skill/788-order-of-apostasy, definitely triggered on party members attacks in general. I ran an Insightful PvP Staff of Enchanting, Curses linked that dealt cold damage with Order of Apostasy, and wanded away enchantments, causing health loss. I can understand why it was changed, as even at 25 energy and the sacrifice, it's insanely powerful, but I don't know when it was changed, or why it hasn't been announced or noticed. I've looked down through April, when Factions was officially released, and it simply hasn't been noted. Merengue 18:22, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::::No, they trigger on physical attacks, that is why B/P tombs teams had to have non-elemental bows for barrage. Soulcatcher 20:03, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::The key letters to note are 'ed,' in case people haven't seen them. I'm perfectly aware of what it does, and has done for the past few months. Conversely, I'm also aware of what it usED to do, which is trigger on attacks in general. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Template%3AOrder_of_Apostasy&oldid=187216&diff=187216 Wiki's own data said it in June of 2006 as well. That it changed is not disputable. It did, and I'm not going to argue that, because there's nothing to do but point people at the prior logs. My question has always been, WHEN has it changed. Merengue 10:28, 26 August 2007 (CDT) "OoA" That note seems irrelevent to me, should i remove it ?Kyrax 14:08, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Icon picture? This is a silly question but what exactly is the icon? It looks like a torso of a person, but I'm not sure what it has to do with this spell. Or am I just reading too much into it? :Looks like some tattoos on his back --Gimmethegepgun 23:34, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Looks a lot like pyramid-head to me -- Vampire 15:49, 26 October 2007 (GMT) RoF? How does this interact with RoF? Does it take off RoF and then the damage hits, or does the damage get negated and it removes the next enchant (if there is one)? --Shadowcrest 03:53, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :"The enchantment is removed before the damage from the attack is applied." 222.153.227.37 04:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Greater Conflageration Put up this spirit and no more enchantment removal from OoA. --Arthas 13:44, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :That's true, but one generally doesn't have to worry about OoA in the first place. 13:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but im adding a note about it.--Arthas 13:48, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Notes should only be added when they could be of some use to the players. You just agreed that OoA is generally not a threat, and bringing a ranger elite with you just to counter a little enchant removal seems pointless- particularly since the only people who would be devastated from this skill's effect are 55s and 600s, who certainly don't have room for a random elite. 13:50, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Some people say its impossible for a OF Tank to tank Afflicted, i say you can. --Arthas 13:51, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Some people say GC is very situational. Wich it is. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I suppose for the sake of vanquishing, it may be worth noting that. I won't object again if you want to add the note, properly formatted, specifically for vanquish teams. 13:54, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Pointless or not, its still a fact that GC will counter this skill to 100%. --Arthas 13:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I readded the note in a different way, by stating whenever you deal Elemental damage, this skill won't trigger. This because not only GC nullifies this, but any elemental dmg. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And I added just a little bit to that, so that should satisfy all parties. I feel as though I've accomplished something, and will now eat breakfast. 13:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::*sigh* I remember before the stealth nerf that this skill used to trigger on all attacks, physical, elemental, sword, wand, etc... --Macros 14:02, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :if youre 600ing you can just use stone striker.... Roland Cyerni 00:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC)